Charms of Bezel Strike Again
by LyokoWarrior915
Summary: After the charms are destroyed, Gwen falls ill. Later research shows that she got a curse in the form of illness. Ben offers to care for her. Will Gwen fall for her cousin or will it be her fever talking? Find out! Please R&R, I dont own Ben 10
1. Chapter 1

Charms of Bezel Strike Back

** Here's the plot idea for this. After Gwen gets rid of the Charms of Bezel, she starts to fall ill. After later research on Gwen's part, the charms give off a temporary illness to the one who destroyed them. She begins getting weaker and weaker, during this time Ben has to comfort her. As she spends more time with Ben, Gwen begins to let her guard down and starts to fall for him. **

As the RV speeds down the open road, the ever knowledgeable Gwen Tennyson stares out the window as the scenery flashes by. Still thinking back to what went on not even 2 days ago. She could have had all the power that she wanted, but she felt it wasn't worth it.

"Gwen?" She turned to Ben and looked as if daydreaming. "You okay? I know how much you like being the hero." he said with his concerned tone. She sighed as she turned away, staring out again wishing it didn't have to end. "I will miss it, but I suppose that there are other ways that I can help out in the hero business."

She clutched her stomach with one of her hands as she looked gracefully at Ben. He noticed this and looked down at it. "Are you okay? Something bugging you?" "My stomach is just hurts a little, probably just something I ate." She said reassuring him.

"Well, whatever is making your stomach hurt, it _couldn't have_ been my cooking." Max replied. Gwen gave him a second guess look, which he couldn't see of course. The night before they had a silkworm stew, let's just say Grandpa was getting more creative(and to think that was actually possible).

She felt like something was rushing up her stomach and wanted out her throat. Quickly swallowing to try to get to the bathroom. Ben turned to hear her making a close vomiting sound, followed by her just making it to the bathroom. Ben heard the gag and frowned. He knew he didn't like his cousin too much, but they were starting to just let things go smoothly.

He went and knocked twice, "Gwen...?" There was only the sound of the Rustbucket's engine running on the open highway. She opened the door with a gasp for air. "Yes?" she said as she felt sick to her stomach. He reached out a hand to hers, she felt extremely cold. "Gwen, you're not looking so good."

As she fought back another chunk that wanted release from her stomach, she swallowed "Ugh, I don't _feel_ so hot either Ben." Gwen clung to the door of the bathroom while her feet swung out to walk. As if Gwen's energy suddenly spiked, her knees gave out and she steadily fell to the floor.

Ben turned and reached his hands and caught her at the perfect time. "Gwen?" he asked checking her pulse. She looked up and replied, "I'm still alive you know!" with her sarcastic tone. Same old Gwen he thought. Ben carried Gwen bridal style to her bed. As she started shaking like mad, Ben threw the blankets over her form and wrapped her in them. She beamed at him as her shakily slowed down to a min. Ben quickly smiled back, as he walked over to his grandpa and sat in the passenger's seat. "So, what do you think it is?"

He gave a questionable smirk on his face, "I'm honestly not sure Ben." he replied with in a hushed whisper. Gwen needed her rest. "I can't say for sure, it may be something from just running around all the time."

Gwen could just barely hear her Grandfather as her eyes began failing on her and getting heavier with each blink. After hearing the last sentence that Max muttered, her eyes shot up in realization.

She coughed up and got her words together, "Maybe it's something to do with my magic." she said weakly. "Ben can you get me my laptop please? It's over on the table." Ben nodded and jumped over to her with the laptop in both hands. "Thank you." she said. She reached her hands over and weakly brought the laptop back to her chest.

As she searched through the charms again, she noticed that there was a warning column under the info. This was probably why she missed it. "Ben" she tapped her cold fingers onto his shoulder. "What did you figure it out?" he asked curiously. "_Apparently_, there's an after effect if the harms are destroyed."

Since she already read the article she put her hands out for Ben to receive the computer. "Fail safe curse?" he questioned if he was reading the right thing. Gwen nodded as she tried to regain her heat. Ben looked back at the laptop, "When the charms are destroyed by a human, a curse falls upon them. It shall be distributed by the form of an illness. This will last for 2-3 weeks."

Gwen turned her head in sadness, the fact that she had gotten sick just by doing the right thing didn't help her right now. Ben clicked the laptop shut and placed it on his bunk above her. He could sense the sadness brewing in her. He took his seat and moved toward her. "Gwen, it's okay." he began as he reached to place a warm hand on hers.

Once there, she didn't reject it, so Ben just continued his speech. "I'll be here for you, I'll personally take care of you while you're outta commission." She turned back over, with a still sad look on her face. "No, Ben." she started removing his hand from her. "I'm not gonna have you play nurse to me just because you feel sorry for me."

"Gwen, I don't care. I only care that you're gonna feel bad for a little while. I wanna help, not because I feel sorry. But because it really pains me to see you this way. There's nothing else I can do to help you anyway." He then grabbed one of her frozen hands. Looking her straight into the eyes, "Please Gwen?"

Gwen could tell that he wasn't going to give up. Besides she was in no position to make demands on something like this right now. They were getting along a little better now lately. "Ok, I guess I can understand how you feel. At least now we'll be able to spend a little time together."

Both beamed at each other. Max looked in the rear view mirror and could only give a hidden smile to the site he saw. "I'm gonna let you get some rest, Gwen." She nodded in agreement, she let out a sigh of happiness. Ben made his way back to the passenger's seat of the RV. "Ben..." Max started. "you really didn't have to do that you know."

"I know." Ben said as he put his feet on the dash in front of him. Then gave a questioning look and put them down. He then turned to his grandfather and said, "But I wouldn't have it any other way as long as we're in this mess."

Gwen turned back around in the bed, though unconscious, absorbed the heartfelt words that Ben spoke. An unknown smile made its way to her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 **Based on he few reviews that I have received from this. People REALLY want me to get this taken care of, or at least update it. So this what I got for this so far, enjoy. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! R&R.**

For Gwen, the next day wasn't any better than the first. She still had her magic cold(that's what they had decided to call it) and Gwen was nestled into her bottom bunk. Ben sat on the table a mere 5 feet away in case she cried out for something. The RV stopped in a rest spot near a park in the town so they could wait for Gwen to get better. Ben didn't feel right having fun without Gwen, especially since he's her dedicated servant boy.

'Cough', "Ben?" she turned weakly. Ben jumped off the table and walked over. "Yes." he said sweetly. "Can you get me some water? I'm really thirsty."

"Sure thing." he smiled and walked over to the fridge and returned with a see through glass with the liquid she requested. He kneeled, "For you milady." he said in a British accent. She chuckled lightly and jerked it away from his grasp. She drank quickly, as if it was addictive. Ben was tapped on the shoulder, he turned to see Grandpa behind him.

He leaned into Ben's ear and whispered, "I'm going to run some errands. Are you okay with staying with Gwen?" Ben turned over to see Gwen with a sad look on her face. He's gonna wanna leave. I mean come on, I know he's okay with taking care of me. But having to deal with me for a _whole_ day alone? I think that's pushing it.

Ben sees this and just shrugs his shoulders. "Eh, I'll be fine. Just please, if you go shopping for food. Can we _Please _have a _normal_ meal tonight?" Gwen's eyes widened at the words that invaded her psyche, Max could only chuckle. "Ok, deal." he takes a hand out and shakes Ben's.

Gwen's head turns in confusion and stares at the bed on top of her. The final sound of Grandpa Max slamming the RV door to make it shut invaded the cousins' ears. For the next half hour, they watched tv and switched between what each of them had wanted to see. Ben found a Sumo Slammers episode and Gwen found a documentary on the history of music. Currently, the show was muted since neither of them were even paying a lick of attention.

Gwen turned her head over and Ben looked back at her with his trademark goofy smile. Gwen walked weakly over to the tv and clicked it off. Ben immediately jumped out of his seat questioning. "Hey, why'd you do that?" She gave him an oh please look and sat down next to him. "We _both know_ that we weren't even watching that show." He couldn't argue with that, but he knew what was coming and that it would be awkward.

"You mind if we just... talk?" Ben nodded, "What about?" he said.

"I thought for sure you'd leave with Grandpa. I mean, I wouldn't have mind. You've helped so much I think you deserve a break." Ben shrugged. "I don't really care, I like spending time with you. This probably wouldn't be my first choice on how we'd spend it but you know."

Gwen leaned in and kissed Ben ever so lightly on the cheek. I appreciate it Ben, thanks." She then leaned in and put her head on Ben's shoulder. Ben smiled while hiding his blush through Gwen's fiery red hair. "Ben?" she said weakly. He made a small remark and moved his head down. "I think I love you."

Ben smiled and kissed her head, "I love you too, Gwen." Both of them just beamed at each other. Both of them leaned into each other about to embrace in their ever longing kiss. "Kids I'm home." Max walked up the few steps into the RV to see his grand kids sitting close together on Gwen's bed and very red.

"Is there something that I have missed here?" he asked curiously. "Well..." Ben began saying. "how can we put this so you don't freak out? I'll just say it, Gwen and I love each other. More than cousins." Max decided to sit down so he could fully take in what Ben had said. Silence screamed throughout the RV as all 3 family members waited awkwardly for one to say something.

Max had finally pieced together his speech and stood up to educate them in his decision. "I don't disrespect of your relationship and I'm pleased that you didn't go around my back with this."

"_And_?" Gwen replied nudgingly. Both Ben and Gwen were being tortured immensely by the waiting of seconds which felt like so much more. "I'll allow you to be together, but no funny business."

The twin cousins nodded and embraced each other in a warm meaningful hug.

Nightfall came fast, as Ben catered to Gwen for the rest of the day. As they scanned through the channels only to find the stories of Ben's alien heroes. Even Ben was getting sick of hearing about himself(hard to believe right?). "Only one more day then we can actually go out Gwen." Gwen smiled and snugged next to Ben while they were both under the covers. "It'll be nice to have something to look forward to."

"Alright kids, I'm going to bed. Night." "Night" both of them said in unison. "I think you should get some extra sleep too, Gwen. Since you're still sick and all."

Gwen nodded in agreement, "Would you mind sleeping with me tonight? We won't do anything, I would just feel better." Ben leaned in to kiss her forehead, "If it will help you feel better, then by all means."

Ben carried her over the 5 feet and dropped her into the bed carefully. He then proceeded and turned off the tv. In the background Max's snoring broke through the silence and Ben lightly chuckled to himself.

He then made it to the bed and snaked into it so he was in between Gwen and the hard wall. He met Gwen's hands with his own. At the sudden touch her hands were ice cold. They were then warmed, Gwen felt relief from her cold prison that was her body.

Eerily, Gwen muttered "Good night Ben, I love you."

"I love you too Gwen" Ben then put his arm around her waist to warm her more. Both the cousins slept soundly that night.

**Not too bad I thought, I even did it for the fans cuz my stomach has been doing flips all weekend. R&R PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like thank everyone for reviewing and enjoying my story. I've made some prior changes, I made Gwen's cold a couple of days and I've thrown in a couple of extra things. Hope you like. PLEASE R&R. **

Gwen's condition had improved greatly and she felt halfway there to getting better. Both of them had just watched the view that surrounded them as the cities' buildings flashed by. Max was going to try to get to one other city before Gwen actually got better.

"Need anything Gwen?" Ben asked curiously. "No I'm good Ben, thanks though." The sounds of the rustbucket driving the paved road were interrupted by the explosion that hit a mere 10 feet away. Max skidded the RV across the side of the road and stood a mere 6 inches away from the newly formed flames. Smoke cleared from the wreck in front of them.

There stood the silver blonde teenager, with an angry scowl emerging in her face. "Well well well. Look who I found just riding around?" she said evilly. Ben immediately jumped outta the RV and dialed the omnitrix. As the sound of it being slammed down was heard, the flash of green light covered her eyes. The form of Heatblast was replaced in Ben's form.

"Ready to feel the heat Charmcaster? Cause if you're not, then get ready to hit the road." He then shot a blast of fire straight at her. She dodged and countered with an magic blast directly hitting Ben. "I'm not here for you, Ben." She replied angrily. With a snap of her fingers she crumpled the wall of metal leading to the Rv and entered the motor home. "You're coming with me Gwen."

"Arista perpetua!" she yelled and threw the door back at her and sent her flying back outside. It wasn't as powerful as I thought it would be. Seems like my cold is still affecting my powers. She thought. Gwen jumped out of the Rustbucket and ran towards Ben. Ben was back to his feet but still a little woozy. "Gwen are you ok?" he asked. It never seized to amaze Gwen that Ben thought of her first. Though it wasn't always in _his_ best interest.

Two of Charmcaster's rock dogs came from behind and took her down. Gwen struggled to get free but to no avail, she was tied down by the stone hounds. "I will let you and your Grandpa come and get Gwen _after_ I get what I want from her." she said sternly.

About half an hour later, Gwen blinked rapidly and looked to see that she was in a warehouse. As she give into more detail she also noticed she was sitting in an orb of magic used to block whatever she can throw at it. Out of the shadows Charmcaster entered with a sharp smirk painted into her face. "Don't try it lucky girl. That shield is magic proof, since it _is_ magic." She then cackled as she made faces at Gwen. Real Mature right.

"What do you want with me anyway Charmcaster?" Gwen asked plainly. She only replied so sure "It's not you that I want, it's your cousin. That little watch of his can fuel my aliens like crazy. I figure I'll just kill him and then kill you _with_ it."

Gwen kneeled as she gasped at what the platinum blonde just said. She couldn't believe that people could talk about death so easily and harshly. "Well, how are you going to get him here. They don't even know where you took me." Charmcaster then grew angry at Gwen's little side comments. With a flick of the wrist a band of glowing rope hit Gwen's mouth and muffled her speech. "I've already got that covered Ms. Magician knock off."

Gwen's eyes watched in amazement as a rift of magic tore open the air and acted like a tv set.

(Meanwhile in the Rustbucket)

Ben stood in the front seat with his head buried about halfway into his knees. Max put on hand on the boy's back in comfort. "Ben don't worry we'll get her back." he reassured him. Ben brought his head back up and carefully took Grandpa Max's hand off his back. He turned his head and noticed his face slightly red, shoing tears had been there. Ben wasn't one to cry to often, when he did it proved something was really messing with him.

"I'll make sure that we get her back Grandpa." He sighed and tried to form his words instead of another trail of tears. "It's just... I feel like there's nothing I can do in this state." Max stopped the RV on the grass on the side of the road. He turned over his head and looked at Ben, hoping for him to elaborate on his statement. "When she was gone, I felt like there wasn't anything I could do."

He stood up and kneeled down. In his anger fit, he punched the floor behind his seat. "What kind of boyfriend am I if I can't even save the one I love?" Max understood his words and took them to heart. He felt the same when he thought of enemies he had in the Plumber days that threatened his family. "You can still redeem the spark you two have together."

Ben was beside himself with anger and sadness. Suddenly, Ben shot up to hear what he thought was white noise break through and saw a picture of Charmcaster in the air. "Ben." she said. "Charmcaster." he said with anger as he gripped his fists out of habit. "Come now Ben, that's no way to treat your cousin's captor now is it?" A smirk came to her face like before. Ben could tell she had a hidden thought and that she was enjoying this.

"Now if you want your precious cousin back. Meet me in the abandoned building 10 miles from you in the next town. Be there in an hour. If you don't show, she pays. See you in an hour." The transmission disappeared. Ben was ready to tear her limb from limb right then and there. "Grandpa." Max turned and nodded. "I just scanned for what she was talking about. Nothing around it, just an open field. The old building used to be used for old cults to do incantations."

He stood up dramatically, "Let's go get Gwen back." The RV took off the coordinates on Gwen's laptop. Ben was ready to bust some heads. Gwen was all that was running through his mind.

**This was the main reason that I ended up having the secret blown. I worked with it. Hoped it lived up to some people's standards. PLEASE, like I said R&R. Next update will be soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow BenXGwen fans. I apologize for being so late. BTW, I've now established my beta reader profile, if anybody would care to work with me on a new story, my plot or yours I'd be more than welcome. This is my latest chapter hope you like it. - Omnimatrix**

Gwen felt the energy being sucked right out of her, not because of her magic, but her cold was still affecting her motor skills a little. She threw a combo barrage of punches and kicks at the orb sealing her inside but to no avail. "Just give it up won't you girl?" Charmcaster asked annoyed. Knowing that she couldn't be seen, Gwen threw faces at her. She then quickly fell to her knees, she was losing more of her energy.

Gwen groaned in pain as she felt more of her life being sucked right outta her. She was in too much pain to speak. Charmcaster noticed her other part of the plan was coming to fruition. "I said that I wanted something from you didn't I?" she replied as she walked over to the 10 year old red head. "Not only does this orb block your magic, but it _also_ drains your energy. If Ben doesn't show up soon, then there may not be too much left for him to save." She cackled evilly. Gwen was losing her energy gradually, as she finally took her last breath she collapsed onto the magic floor surface and was in a coma.

Ben was standing in the RV, reviewing the floor plans of the building Grandpa gave him. As he thought about which alien to use while dialing the omnitrix, he felt his heart sink and an extreme shock came to his heart and his head. Max heard the thud and put the Rustbucket on autopilot. He ran back to Ben and asked what was wrong. "Gwen..." he muttered. "What?" he asked trying to make out the word. "It's Gwen, Charmcaster's doing something to her. It's sucking her life away. We gotta get there now or we might be too late!" he stated pleadingly.

Max nodded in agreement, he ran back to the seat and flipped and clicked various buttons all over the dashboard of the RV. Within seconds, the RV was traveling about as fast as a race car. Ben felt his entire face push up against itself. Max watched as the roads and signs flashed by. Ben had the most serious of faces on his at the moment. I'm coming for you, Gwen. Just hold on a little bit, Charmcaster _will_ pay for this. While this thought ran through his mind his fists again gripped with anger.

Max mad a jerking stop as Ben flew at least 3 feet to the front of the Rustbucket. _THUD_, Max turned around... "We're here." Ben threw his head off the floor, "Ok, OOOWWW!" he yelled. Then he regained his composure and made his way towards the building. Max opened a stored weapon from the glove compartment for himself. "Are you ready, we need to expect the worst." Ben nodded, reaching for the omnitrix and dialed Fourarms. Once he slammed the plunger down, he was replaced with the form of Diamondhead. As Max ran out the RV, he heard behind him Ben's trademark "AWW MAAANN!" in Diamondhead's deep voice.

Charmcaster was setting the stage for taking the omnitrix from the young 10 year old. As well as take Gwen's powers from her. "Almost there" she muttered to herself. She tightened the bolts on the device and was just waiting for Ben's dramatic entrance. Unfortunately for her, it never came. "What's with this? Ben should've made his _oh so dramatic_ entrance a while ago." As if on cue, Diamondhead shot 6 shards into the door breaking it to dust. Max followed suit blasting all over the place. Charmcaster got caught with one shot and fell directly to the ground.

Diamondhead shoots his hand into the ground, within seconds Charmcaster is restricted from using any of her magic. While struggling for escape Ben lifted up the prison and brought it in mid air. "Now..." he began. He morphed his hand into a reflective sword that she could see her face in. "Where is Gwen?"

Charmcaster only sneered. "Please, I know you Ben. You don't have what it takes to kill me." Ben was angered again and this time brought it right to her throat. Extending so even the slightest wrong turn of the blade would have her dead. "She's over there. But I know she has very little energy left." Diamondhead turned her over to Grandpa as he ran to the orb.

He tried to break it, but he learned over a while that you can't break magic. Underneath was a machine which appeared to be holding the orb in its place. He tapped the orb to check Gwen's consciousness. "Gwen?" No response, Gwen didn't move at all. "GWEEN!" he yelled. Still no response. He leaned down and smashed the energy maintainer into junk. The protection field then disappeared. Gwen dropped and Ben caught her.

The watch timed out and all 4 of them were blinded by the red. Ben returned to his human form still holding Gwen in his arms, bridal style. He walked a few steps then collapsed to his knees. He put a hand threw Gwen's red hair. She can't be gone, I know she's not. "Gwen, Please. Please, come back to me." Max walked over, cuffing Charmcaster before he even moves a muscle. "Can't do spells if you can't use your hands." he said smug.

"BEN!" he yelled as he ran over. He looked down at Gwen's now pale looking face. Max placed his hand on Ben's shoulder and tried comforting Ben. "Ben..." he started out. Unsure what to say to the boy as of yet. In his frustration Ben slapped away the hand of his Grandfather. "NO!" he protested. "She can't be gone. There has to be a way out of this." Ben carefully placed her down while examining every possible way to make it work.

There's only 2 ways to get her back. I either need to get some of the energy from the omnitrix, but that's a machine I can't give it to her. Or... yes that'll work. Ben had his great epiphany and gave his idea to Grandpa Max. "Grandpa, I need to give Gwen some of my energy." Max knew what he was talking about but was still confused. "Ben I admire your optimism, but how are you going to give it to her?" "Gwen's going to have to take it from me."

Ben put one of Gwen's hands onto his chest. He leaned into her ear as he brought her body close to his. "Gwen, if you can hear me at all, I need you to take some of my energy." He tried to prop her up. He whispered in one more thing. "Please Gwen, you're the most important thing I have in this world. Don't leave me." Ben broke down in tears.

He felt utterly defeated by the hands of fate. He broke down in tears, NOOO! This can't be this should have worked. I don't know what the problem is. Suddenly, Ben felt extremely weak and dropped to the ground next to Gwen. Her skin began to get it's complexion, and she began breathing again. In a big gasp, Gwen looked around to see where she was. She saw Ben being slightly drained and realized what he gave up for her.

Quickly, Gwen reached her hand back as she had gained all her energy or at least enough to function. "BEN!" she yelled at him. He moved dazed, waking to Gwen's face on top of his. "It worked? It worked! Gwen." he hugged her as tightly as his arms would allow. "Uh, Ben?" Ben looked slightly up. "I know you're happy I'm back, but I need to breath." Ben chuckled and let her down from his grasp gently.

He kissed her passionately, she kissed back overjoyed. "Ben you should know me, I'm not willing to leave without trying all I can to stay."

**THE END**

**I hope that everybody liked this one, Please R&R while exiting. I need criticism good and bad alike. Also if anybody wants me to do a story with their plot or work w/ me PM me. **


End file.
